A Friendship Like No Other
by iloveromance
Summary: Daphne is overwhelmed with love and pride for her son David when she meets his new friend and she realizes that the girl with special needs is unique in more ways than one. Written as a gift for Kristen, this is a sequel to Kristen3's wonderful story, "Special Needs"
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is a gift for Kristen to thank her for her continuous friendship, encouragement and support! She's already written a wonderful sequel of her own to her incredible story "Special Needs", but I hope my version does justice to her amazing writing!" *hugs***_

Sighing contentedly, Daphne's eyes opened and she rested her head against Niles' bare chest, running her fingers up and down his skin. She'd never been so happy, or filled with such love. She had the most wonderful husband and son anyone could ever ask for, and she knew that God had given her a very special gift; something few people had.

All of her life she'd been satisfied with what she had been given. Her parents weren't rich, but they had provided her and her brothers with happy childhoods. They'd put her through school and were extremely proud when she'd finally graduated from college. Oh, there were a few setbacks along the way, but she worked hard and persevered. And she couldn't wait to put her newly acquired skills to use.

Unfortunately the opportunities for physical therapists in Manchester were few and far between. So when she learned that an agency was accepting applications for positions overseas, she jumped at the chance.

To live in America was a dream that she'd had many times before. And finally the day came when she was accepted at the agency.

She didn't hesitate to make travel arrangements and prepare to be interviewed for a real job. She was told that she'd be interviewing with a Dr. Frasier Crane and when she'd arrived at his home at the Elliot Bay Towers, she felt like Cinderella. She'd never seen a more beautiful home.

It was so much more exquisite than her tiny home in Manchester where she hadn't managed to get a moment's privacy, thanks to her many older brothers.

Even though it was a condominium, it might as well have been a castle, in an area of Seattle called Queen Anne. Even the name was perfect; the Elliot Bay Towers.

And the view! Why, she simply couldn't get over it. The majestic Space Needle stood front and center through an enormous picture window, highlighting the most beautiful city skyline she'd ever seen. Actually it was the only city skyline she'd ever seen. But compared to places like New York City and Las Vegas, where she probably would have had even more opportunities, she knew this was where she belonged.

Her meeting with Frasier was a bit intimidating to say the least, but she was convinced that she'd handled it beautifully, with humor and wit. It was clear that he found her a bit strange, but thankfully Martin was adamant about Frasier hiring her.

And now she realized that she owed both Frasier and Martin more than she could possibly give them.

How does one even begin to repay someone for the most precious and remarkable gift imaginable?

Daphne went from being alone and impoverished to being loved unconditionally and financially taken care of; quite possibly for the rest of her life.

The realization of all that she'd acquired in the years that she'd been in Seattle overwhelmed her and her eyes filled with tears, but she didn't bother to brush them away.

The tears spilled from her eyes, splashing on her husband's bare chest. He awakened at once, showing her immediate concern. She watched as his face turned toward her and his eyes shone with compassion.

"Good morning, my love. What's wrong?"

She smiled and kissed him, wrapping her arm around his chest in an effort to move closer. But even their intimate closeness didn't seem close enough.

"Nothing." She said, hoping the little white lie would ease his worry. "It's all right."

His hand moved to her cheek and she felt his fingertips brushing away the tears that lingered there.

"Please tell me, my love. Is it Dad? I know he can be difficult when it comes to his exercises but he's always been stubborn. I can talk to him if you like. Or if need be, I'm sure Ronee can put him in his place."

Daphne smiled and laced her fingers through his. "It's all right. I'm not upset. I'm just...happier than I ever imagined."

"I'm so glad my love. Because that's all that I ever wanted."

"I just... I can't believe how lucky I am to have you and David. You're so special to me, and I love you both more and more every day."

He pulled her toward him and kissed her deeply, almost making her forget what had transpired just hours before. And she was only too happy to forget about the memory, for at least a little while.

Niles rekindled their intimacy, reminding her for the hundredth time why she loved him so deeply. And she was more than happy to return the favor by showing him pleasure like he had never known.

But she knew that she could never forget about what had happened yesterday completely. Nor did she want to. She was quite sure that she'd remember that moment for the rest of her life.

"What are you thinking about?" Niles asked when they were resting in each other's arms once more.

"I was thinking about David and what a remarkable little boy he is. I love him so much, Niles. I didn't think it was possible to love two people so much. It's a bit overwhelming at times, and I'm not sure that I'm deserving of such love."

He stroked her hair with his hand, sweeping soft strands away from her face. "And he loves you. He has the most wonderful mother and I have the most amazing wife that a man could ask for."

They kissed deeply and she settled her head into the crook of his neck, sighing at the faint scent of aftershave that lingered even after their intimate union.

"Actually I was thinking about what happened yesterday when I went to pick him up for school."

Niles smiled. "Ah, right. How did that story go again?"

The question made her laugh and she gave him a playful shove. "Niles, I've told you about ten times already!"

"I know, but I love the way your beautiful eyes light up when you tell it. It makes you look like an angel."

She touched his cheek, unable to resist kissing him again. "I love you so much."

His fingers traced the outline of her jaw. "Then tell me the story again... Please?"

"All right." She said, kissing his chest.

They settled into each other's arms and she conjured up the memory in her mind once more.

"I pulled up in front of the school and when I didn't see David right away I panicked. Niles, I didn't mean to, but you know how I get when I worry about David. I mean, all of those terrible stories on the news about children being kidnapped and-."

He stopped her with a kiss. "I know you worry about David. And that's why I love you so much. You're the most compassionate and loving woman I've ever known."

"Niles..."

"I mean it, Daphne... You're wonderful."

They kissed once more and she laughed when he playfully began trailing kisses down her neck.

"Niles, do you want me to tell you the story or not?"

"Oh, right. I'd almost forgotten."

"Well I haven't forgotten. And I doubt I ever will. Oh Niles, it was the most wonderful thing I'd ever seen! David walked out of the school and he was holding hands with a sweet little girl. I couldn't believe my eyes! I couldn't help but notice that she walked a bit slower than the other children, as though her legs wouldn't move as fast as she wanted them to. And she had a bit of a limp. But David was so sweet; the way he walked along with her, holding her hand but never rushing her. When they got to the bus, he put his backpack on the ground and helped her get on. And then he turned and picked up his backpack before running over to me car, as though he'd done that sort of thing every day!I asked him what her name was and he told me her name was Andrea. Her family just moved here from Texas and the teacher asked if anyone wanted to help her get situated at school. And he volunteered! Niles, I was so proud of him, I didn't know what to do!"

He smiled and kissed her, brushing away a tear that fell onto her cheek. "I told you last night, my love. This is your doing. You're the one who is so kind and passionate. It doesn't surprise me at all."

"I wanted to hug him and never let go, but you know how David is. He loves us, but I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate me smothering him like that."

Niles chuckled. "Well I don't mind at all, my love. You can hold onto me as long as you like."

The statement made her smile and she pushed him against the pillows, kissing his soft lips. "I'm glad you feel that way, Darling. Because I plan on doing just that."


	2. Chapter 2

They turned in each other's arms, falling against the pillows kissing with such passion that she never wanted to stop. But the sunlight outside was getting brighter and they both knew that they had commitments awaiting them.

"We should get up." Daphne said between kisses. "David has school and I'm sure you have patients to see. And as much as Martin hates it, he really needs to do his exercises."

Niles sighed. "All right, my love. But we'll be sure and continue this tonight."  
"I can hardly wait." She replied, giving him one last kiss.

Hand in hand, they made their way downstairs where David was already dressed and ready for school, sitting in front of the television watching cartoons.

"Hi Mom! Hi Dad!"

Niles and Daphne looked at each other in amazement. David had always loved school but he was also not an easy little boy to awaken in the morning and it usually took some coaxing by both his mother and father before he was fully alert and ready to head off to school.

"My you're up early and look, Niles... he's dressed himself so nicely this morning." Daphne said, winking at her husband.

"Like father like son." Niles quipped. "You certainly do look handsome, David. What's the special occasion?"

David shrugged, taking care to keep his gaze focused on the television. "Nothing, Dad. I just wanted to look nice for school. Everyone always wears dumb t-shirts with stupid sayings on them. Do I look okay?"

Daphne looked her son up and down. Instead of his usual "dumb" t-shirt and jeans, David was wearing a royal blue polo shirt and a pair of khaki pants. He was indeed the most handsome little boy she'd ever seen and she simply couldn't get over how much he looked like his father.

The sight nearly made her cry. But she swallowed her tears and smiled.

"You look wonderful, David. But it's not picture day is it? Oh no, I hope I haven't forgotten. I'm sure Mrs. Hale is going to want a check for the deposit. I'll get me pocketbook."

David laughed "Mom, picture day already passed remember? There's my picture over there on the mantel!"

"Oh, right. How could I have forgotten? Well if it's not picture day then I can't imagine ..."

"What's wrong Daphne?"

She turned to her husband and smiled mischievously.

"I think I know what this is about!"

Amused by his wife's astonished expression, Niles laughed. "You want to share it with me?"

"Maybe I'll let David tell you!"

"Me? Mom I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Daphne smiled at her son's cheeks which were getting more flushed by the minute. He definitely took after his father.

"Well, I may be wrong but I think this has to do with a certain little girl from Texas that you helped onto the school bus yesterday."

"I was just trying to be nice. She doesn't know anybody, but..."

"But what, David?"

He sighed deeply as his expression turned serious.

"Some of the bigger kids were laughing at her, Dad! I could hear them when I was walking her to the bus. I know she heard them too. She told me that happened a lot at her school in Texas. But I didn't laugh. Why do big kids think it's funny to make fun of people? Uncle Frasier told me about when the kids used to do that to you and him. Andrea can't help it that she walks like that. She was born that way!"

Daphne wiped away tears as Niles walked over to David and embraced him. And for a long moment, neither of them let go. But when David finally drew back, Daphne could see tears in her husband's eyes.

"Andrea is lucky to have a friend like you, David. And your mom and I are lucky to have a son that's so caring and selfless. We love you so much."

"I love you too. Now can I finish watching my cartoons?"

Niles and Daphne laughed, realizing that even though David was very intelligent for his age, he was still a little boy.

"Of course you can. But your breakfast will be ready in a few minutes and then we've got to get you off to school, okay?"

"Okay, Mom."

Niles put his arm around Daphne and led her into the kitchen, where she was still wiping away tears.

"Please don't cry, my love." Niles said, kissing her tenderly.

"I can't help it, Niles." Daphne replied, hugging her husband tightly. "He's just... the most wonderful little boy and I have you to thank."

Niles laughed. "Well you did most of the work. I just... helped out a little."

"But if it weren't for your father and brother, I wouldn't have any of this. And I'm so-."

He put his fingers to her lips. "Please don't cry, Daphne. I thank God for you every day and I can't wait until tonight when I can show you how much I love you-which is even more than I loved you last night."

Wanting to stay in his arms forever, Daphne stole a glance at the kitchen clock, gasping when she saw the time. "Oh sod! David's going to be late for school if we don't hurry."

She kissed Niles once more and then rushed around the kitchen, grabbing a bowl, spoon and a box of cereal.

"David, your breakfast is ready!" she called, bringing the items to the dining table.

"Okay Mom!"

Within seconds he was at the table, prepared to eat his breakfast.

"Well, I should go." Niles said. "And remember what we talked about last night. I really think it's a good idea. See if David will agree."

Daphne blushed fiercely. "Niles! I don't think we should be discussin' that around our son! He's much too young!"

"But why? It's perfectly-." Niles gasped when he realized what she was referring to. "Oh... I wasn't referring to that. I meant his little friend."

Daphne laughed out loud, falling into her husband's arms. "Oh Niles, what was I thinking? I had forgotten about your idea, and I think it's wonderful! Let's go ask him!"

They walked over to the table where David was finishing up his cereal.

"David, can we talk to you for a minute?"

The child's eyes widened. "I know I shouldn't be wearing my nice shirt, but I promise I won't get it dirty. I won't even go out on the playground at recess. Andrea doesn't like to play on the playground anyway. Mostly we just sit and talk about stuff."

Niles smiled and put his hand on David's shoulder, watching as Daphne grabbed David's other hand.

"You're not in trouble David, far from it." Niles said. "In fact, we wanted to ask if you'd like to do something."

David's eyes lit up. "You mean you're going to take me to a baseball game? Grandpa said you would someday if I was good!"

Niles chuckled and glanced knowingly at his wife. "I know you want to see the Seahawks play, David. But I think I'll leave that up to your grandpa. I'm afraid I don't know much about baseball, except that they hardly ever score any field goals."  
David laughed. "_Home runs_, Dad! And the _Mariners_ play baseball, not the _Seahawks_! They're a _football_ team! Even Andrea knows that and she's from Texas!"

This time it was Niles who blushed, prompting Daphne to kiss his cheek. "David, I'm glad your grandfather is teaching you about sports, but your father means well. But this doesn't have to do with that. We're trying to ask you, is if you'd want to invite Andrea to come over after school. You can show her your room and watch television. And I'll make you a nice snack. She seems like a very sweet little girl and your daddy and I would love to meet her."

"But we don't want you to feel uncomfortable, David, so whatever you decide is fine with us." Niles added.

"Really? I can invite her over?" David's blue eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"Of course you can! But make sure that it's okay with her mom or Mrs. Hale, okay?"

David scrambled out of his chair and threw his arms around his parents' necks.

"Thank you! I can't believe that Andrea's going to come over here! I can show her the dragon statue!"

Daphne laughed, remembering how a ridiculous dragon statue played such a huge part in her and Niles falling in love.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. Now, we'd better get you off to school, or she's going to wonder where you are."

"Okay, Mom." David grabbed his backpack and his lunch and hugged his dad. "You're going to be here to meet her, right?"

"I'll be here waiting, David." Niles replied. He kissed Daphne and gave her a knowing smile. "And I'll be waiting for you too, my love."

"I love you, Niles." Daphne said, touching her forehead to his.

"Come on, Mom!"

Niles laughed as Daphne grabbed her coat and her car keys, hurrying to catch up with David who was already running out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Daphne slowed the car at the curb of the circular driveway in front of Chinook Elementary School and smiled at her son. It had been a long time since she'd seen him this happy and she silently chided herself for not offering to let him bring his friends over to their home more often.

But it was David's decision to make and this girl must be really special because he hadn't stopped talking about her since they left the Montana. He told her all about Andrea's family and her pet cat Fluffy, whom he just knew would never get along with Eddie, as Eddie wasn't too fond of cats. He remembered a story that his grandpa told him about when his Uncle Frasier had to take care of a cat named Mr. Bottomsly who didn't like Eddie at all. The story made him laugh every time he heard it and he couldn't wait to tell it to Andrea.

"Do you want me to come in with you and we can ask her together? I can call her mother if you want." Daphne said.

"Nah, it'll be okay. Her mother's really nice. I met her once." David said.

This was news to Daphne. "Oh. I didn't know you had met her."

"Yeah, Andrea had a doctor's appointment the other day and her mother came to pick her up. Mrs. Hale let me walk Andrea to the office to meet her mom, so that she wouldn't get lost on the way."

Overwhelmed with love for her son, Daphne's eyes filled with tears, causing David to become concerned.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Darling. Now run along before the bell rings, or Miss Hale will start to worry. I love you sweetheart, and I'll be here to get you after school."

David smiled and hugged his mom. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now run along, okay?"

David scrambled out of the car waving to his mother as she drove off.

Once he was safely in school he hurried to his classroom, hoping to find Andrea. And just when he thought she wasn't there, he saw her, sitting at her desk reading a book.

"Hi." He said, approaching her slowly so that he wouldn't startle her.

She looked up and smiled. "Hi. Thanks for helping me get on the bus yesterday. My mom said that it was really nice of you to do that. I feel dumb because it's hard for me to do it myself. I told her that, but she can't come and pick me up after school. She works at a big law firm and doesn't get home till way after school is over."

David began to worry, because he knew a lot of kids that had to stay home by themselves after school. Even though it was starting to stay daylight until well past dinner time, he knew that it could be scary being at home alone when it finally did turn dark. He hoped that didn't happen to her.

"You mean you stay home by yourself?" He asked, worrying about the answer that she would give.

"No, I go to our neighbor's house, but it's pretty boring over there. They don't have any kids and I just sit there and watch television."

"Oh..."

He swallowed hard, suddenly nervous about what he was going to ask her. But that was silly. He was just asking her to come over for the afternoon, not on a date! His dad had told him many times about how nervous he was when he was trying to get his mom to like him for more than a friend.

The thought made him laugh because he simply couldn't understand how anyone could not like his dad. Even though he didn't know anything about sports, he knew a lot more than other kids' dads and that's why David was so smart. He could even recognize certain songs from his dad's favorite operas, and David wasn't really sure what an opera was. It seemed like just a bunch of people singing on a stage wearing costumes.

His mom always laughed when he tried to get her to explain them, and her answer was always to ask his dad. But somehow he never really felt like asking, so he let the subject drop. It seemed like a grownup thing anyway.

The bell rang, signaling that they just had a few minutes before Mrs. Hale was going to start class and he knew that he couldn't ask her with a bunch of kids around. He was friend with everyone in his class, but he didn't want to embarrass Andrea. The older kids had taken care of that.

He became angry remembering how they had laughed at the way she walked and he wished that he was bigger so that he could teach those kids a lesson. But he didn't dare tell his parents.

They wouldn't be too happy if he got into a fight. His cousin Freddy had gotten into a fight once and his uncle Frasier and Aunt Lillith were really mad at him. But it wasn't nice of those kids to treat Andrea the way they did. So maybe fighting was a good idea.

However, his grandpa had told him about how his dad had gotten into a few fights and come home all beaten and bruised. And David certainly didn't want that to happen. His parents worried about him enough. He wished he could tell his dad how sorry he was that he got into those fights when he was a kid, but he didn't want to embarrass him. His dad didn't like to talk about his childhood too much. So David was thankful that he was happy most of the time and didn't have to worry about as many things as his father and his Uncle Frasier did.

The best thing to do was to just ask Andrea to come over, while he had the chance. So he took a deep breath and turned to her.

"Andrea, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Um... Would you..."

"What?"

"Would you like to come over to my house after school?"

The girl's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah, our house is really cool. Well, it's not really a house but it's a house to me. It's in this place called the Montana and it looks like a castle!"

"Really! Wow!"

"So you'll come over?"

"Sure, but how would I get there?"

"Oh, my mom said she'd come pick us up. She always picks me up after school. And I'm sure she'd drive you home after."

"I don't know... I don't get to go to many people's houses."

"It'll be fun! It has an upstairs and everything!"

Her smile faded and she looked down at the carpeted floor.

"Oh..."

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. Are you sure it'll be okay?"

"Yeah, my mom and dad said it would. You can meet them both and you can see our cool dragon statue!"

"Well... Okay. But I need to get Miss Hale to call my mom and make sure I can."

"Okay. But you'd better ask her quick before she starts class."

"I will!" Andrea said, walking as fast as she could (which wasn't very fast at all) to find Mrs. Hale.

David watched as she talked to Miss Hale, and then pointed to David, causing his teacher to nod and smile.

He could hardly concentrate during Spelling and Math and he noticed that Miss Hale left the room a few times and then returned. When he saw his teacher call Andrea up to her desk, he could feel his chest tighten with nerves. He was supposed to be working on his Creative Writing story, but he just couldn't concentrate until he knew whether or not Andrea could come over.

Finally his wait was over, because he saw Andrea smile and then rush back to her desk, faster than he'd ever seen her move before. And he had to try very hard to watch her and make sure that she didn't hurt herself.

"David! She said _yes_! My mom said _yes_!"

David was beaming with happiness. And he could hardly wait until three o'clock.


	4. Chapter 4

David could hardly sit still in his seat and he wasn't even enjoying the art project they were working on. Normally, he loved the fun things that Mrs. Hale taught them how to make and he couldn't wait to rush home and show his creation to his parents. Of course whenever his dad saw his artwork, he always told David that he was destined to be the next_ Leonardo Divinci_ (whomever that was), which made him laugh. Must be someone important, if his dad knew about him.

Glue and glitter on colored construction paper was hardly the stuff that hung in museums, but the way his dad admired his art projects and drawings on the refrigerator, David wouldn't have been surprised if he tried to sell them to a museum so everyone could see them.

He glanced at Andrea who was hurrying to finish her paper fish by decorating it with blue stars and green glitter.

"Wow, that's really cool!"

Andrea smiled and blushed fiercely, making David wonder if she didn't get many compliments. It was a thought that he found very sad.

"Thanks." She said, so quietly that he almost didn't hear her.

As he tried to concentrate on his art project, Andrea told him a joke that made him laugh and soon he was having so much fun that he almost forgot how nervous he was. The bell rang, signaling the end of school and he hurried to put his art project in his backpack.

Andrea was struggling to get her stuff put away, and David wasted little time in helping her. He didn't want to keep his mom waiting, but he hated to see Andrea having so much trouble. He was in charge of making sure that she was okay and he wanted to do a good job.

He waited for her to put her things away and then helped her put her fish art project in her backpack.

"Are you going to give this to your mom? It's really cool!"

"Yeah, she likes my art projects. I'm gonna go say goodbye to Miss Hale, okay? Want to come with me?"

"Sure."

They walked up to Mrs. Hale who smiled warmly.

"Hello, David! Andrea! David, I just want to tell you what a wonderful job you've been doing looking after Andrea and making sure she's getting used to her surroundings!"

"You're welcome, Miss Hale." David said politely. "Andrea is my friend and I don't want anything to happen to her."

"That's very nice of you, David. And Andrea's mother is very grateful to you. She told me how happy she was that you invited her over, and that she'll call your mother so that they can get acquainted."

"Thanks, Miss. Hale!" David said, grabbing Andrea's hand and leading her out of the classroom. The closer they got to the front door of the school the more nervous he become.

His mom and dad always liked the friends that he brought over but Andrea was different. He knew that his parents would never be mean to her but he didn't want them to treat her differently.

But he tried not to think about it and concentrated on getting Andrea out of the school safely.

The steps leading to the sidewalk were the biggest problem but he held tightly to her hand, going as slowly as possible so that she wouldn't trip and fall. And even though it took a lot longer than it would normally take him, she finally made it to the sidewalk.

When he looked up, he saw his mom's blue car and he felt the butterflies enter his stomach; the way he felt on Christmas Eve, in anticipation for Christmas morning.

Normally he would run to the car but he knew that he couldn't do that today. He had to take his time.

"There's my mom's car!"

"Wow, cool car!" Andrea said.

"Thanks. My Uncle Frasier bought it for her a long time ago because Mom got mad at him."

Andrea's eyes widened. "Your mom got a car for that?"

David had to admit it was pretty funny and he loved hearing the story again and again.

"Yeah, my mom used to live with my Uncle Frasier but back then he was just her boss and she was helping my grandpa with his physical therapy. And my mom had her own room but one day she found my dad and my Uncle Frasier in there. She was really mad-especially at my dad."

"Well they are married right? Why would she be mad?"

"This was a long long time ago way before I was born. They weren't married then but my dad really liked her."

Andrea still looked confused and David couldn't help but smile. The story still confused him and he'd heard it a hundred times.

"Maybe my parents can explain it to you better."

"They sound like fun people."

"They are. Come on, and you can meet my mom."

He held her hand and walked over to the car where his mom was waiting. He saw her reach over to open the door.

"Hi Mom."

"Hello Sweetheart." She said with a smile.

David put his backpack into the backseat and then helped Andrea with hers. Then he opened the door for her and made sure that she got in safely. He could see how hard it was for her to climb inside and the thought made him a little sad. Now he knew why his grandpa moved so slowly sometimes.

When they were all inside, he turned to his friend.

"Andrea, don't forget to buckle your seat belt! My mom's a good driver but my dad says that you have to watch out for everyone else on the road!"

She did as he asked and David eagerly turned to his mother, who had her hand in front of her mouth. But he could tell that she thought what he had said was funny.

"Mom, this is Andrea! She's from Texas!"

"Hello Andrea. It's so nice to meet you! I'm glad that David's found such a good friend! I had a very nice talk with your mum on the phone this afternoon and she is a lovely woman. She was very happy when I asked her if you could come over!"

"Thank you." Andrea said quietly. "I like David. He's been helping me at school."

"David's very fond of you too, Andrea. Now, it's just a short drive to our home and then you and David can play until after dinner. And you can meet David's father. I had a nice talk with your mum on the phone and s your mom that I'd bring you home a little later."

"The one that came into your room and made you mad?"

David turned red with embarrassment, and he wished he hadn't told Andrea that story, But his mom just laughed.

"Your dad certainly did come into me room, but I wasn't mad at him for very long. I knew he meant well and he always had such a hard time expressing his feelings for me but I'm so glad that he finally did. Because if he hadn't, we might not have David now. Niles is a wonderful man and he can't wait to meet you, Andrea!"

David was so excited that he could hardly wait until they got home and he knew his parents were going to like Andrea an awful lot.

Because he sure did.


	5. Chapter 5

When they finally arrived at the Montana, David was so nervous that he didn't know what to do. And he hoped that Andrea liked his mom and dad. He knew that he shouldn't be worried about that because it seemed that everyone liked his parents.

They were always getting invited to parties and things that seemed boring to him. But that was okay, because he had much more fun at grandpa and Ronee's house.

His dad knew so many people that David often wondered how he kept track of them all. David could barely remember all of his classmate's names, so he couldn't imagine knowing so many grownups.

His dad was always talking about his wine club and his patients and even though his dad was the smartest man in the world, David knew that sometimes he had to get all those people mixed up.

But Andrea was a kid and although he'd had a lot of friends over before, he'd never had a friend quite like her. His mom seemed to like Andrea a whole lot and he hoped that his dad would like her too.

"Here we are!" his mom said, opening the door of their apartment. He couldn't see

Andrea's face but he heard her gasp in surprise.

"Oh wow!"

David walked inside, smiling when he turned around and saw the look on Andrea's face.

"Welcome to our home, Andrea." His mom said. "I hope you like it here."

Andrea looked all around the apartment as though it was the first time she'd seen anything so neat. But it seemed that everyone who came over couldn't believe that David and his parents lived there.

Even his Uncle Frasier couldn't believe how neat it was. A couple of times he overheard his Uncle Frasier telling his dad that he wished his apartment was just as neat. And sometimes, Uncle Frasier sounded mad about that.

It made David worry a little because he was afraid that he and his dad would start an argument. But Grandpa always stopped them; telling Uncle Frasier that he was just jealous and that Uncle Frasier had a nice home too.

David had never seen Uncle Frasier's condo because he'd moved to San Francisco when David was just a baby. He'd visited Uncle Frasier a few times since then and he'd seen lots of pictures of where he used to live.

David couldn't understand why Uncle Frasier was jealous of his parents when his condo was so cool. He wished he could have seen it for real because he still didn't believe that all Uncle Frasier had to do was look out the window to see the Space Needle!

"David, why don't you and Andrea sit on the fainting couch and watch television and I'll bring you a snack?" His mom was asking.

"Okay, Mom."

As David led Andrea to the couch and helped her climb onto the soft velvet seat, she ran her hand across the fuzzy fabric, the way David patted Eddie; very gently. His parents and grandpa were always telling him to be gentle with Eddie because Eddie was so old. But Grandpa's dog didn't look that old to David.

He forgot all about Eddie when he saw Andrea scrunch up her face.

"What's wrong?"

She opened her mouth as though she was going to ask a question but then closed it again.

"What?" He asked a second time.

Andrea spoke very softly. "I just... What's a fainting couch?"

David pointed to the sofa they were sitting on.

"It looks weird." Andrea whispered.

Her comment made him laugh, for he'd always felt the same way. But he would never tell his parents. They loved the couch and he couldn't figure out why. His dad said something about memories, but David didn't understand what he meant. _People_ had memories, not furniture!

He leaned close to Andrea and whispered back. "I know, it is weird."

And when Andrea giggled, he smiled.

"The cartoons are funny, are they?" David heard his mom call from the kitchen.

"This one's my favorite!" David called back; grateful that his mom thought they were laughing at the television and not at her furniture.

"Ill have your snack ready in just a minute!" His mom called again.

"Okay, Mom!" David called again.

"Why do they call it a _fainting couch_?" Andrea whispered.

"I dunno." David replied. "I think my mom fainted on it once."

Andrea's eyes widened. "She did?"

David shrugged. "That's what my dad said."

"Just what exactly did your dad say?"

David looked up to see his mom walk into the living room carrying a tray of snacks that looked so yummy, he instantly felt bad about the things he'd told Andrea.

"Um.."

"David, have you been telling Andrea our family secrets?"

Uh oh... David was really in trouble now. His mom was going to make Andrea go home and he'd be all alone again. Suddenly he was very scared... and ashamed.

He should have known better than to tell Andrea some of the things his parents told him. But Andrea had become his best friend and he wanted someone to tell things to besides Eddie.

However, he knew that he shouldn't be telling Andrea things without asking his parents if it was okay. Because his mom sure did look mad. And he realized that it was better to lose his friend than to have his mom and dad mad at him.

He climbed off the couch and faced his mother, afraid to look at Andrea. And he felt like he was going to cry. "I'm sorry, Mom! I-I didn't mean to! Andrea just wanted to know what a fainting couch is!"

To his amazement, his mom laughed and put her arms around him, kissing the top of his head.

"Oh Sweetheart it's all right. I was just jokin'! I'm sorry if you thought I was mad. I'm sure Andrea would love to hear all about our family! After all, we're quite unique."

Again Andrea scrunched up her face in confusion. "Un-what?"

His mom laughed again and grabbed Andrea's hand. "_Unique_... It means... special!"

"Oh..." Andrea said, smiling at this definition. "My mom and Miss Hale say that I'm special too."

"Of course you are, and that's why David likes you so much. You're both very special children and I'm very proud of you!"

"As am I!" said a familiar voice.

David's mom got that look in her eyes again; the one she always got when his dad entered the room. Quickly David turned his head and when he saw his dad standing near the fireplace, he had to try really hard not to jump off the couch and run into his strong arms.

He wanted to, so badly, but he couldn't. Not with Andrea sitting right next to didn't want her to think that he was silly and he was sure that Andrea didn't do anything like that with her parents.

Instead he walked over to his dad and took his hand, leading him to the fainting couch where Andrea was sitting watching television.

"This is my friend, Andrea. She's from Texas!" David said, suddenly feeling proud.

His dad smiled and reached for Andrea's hand. Andrea was really shy at first but then she finally let him shake her hand.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Andrea! David has told us what a good friend you are to him and his mom and I are very happy that you found each other. David talks about you all the time and I'm very proud of him for taking such good care of you at school!"

"David's my friend too!" Andrea said after a long silence.

When David saw his parents hold hands and smile at each other, he knew that he had done something really good.

And then he was proud of himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Watching David with his friend, Daphne squeezed Niles' hand. Her son looked so happy and that's all she ever wanted for him. Finally he had found a friend who was different from all the others-and yet he treated her with such sweetness that filled her heart with joy.

When the children had finished with their snacks and the credits for the cartoons began to scroll on the television set, Daphne moved toward the couch and smiled.  
"David why don't you take Andrea upstairs and show her your room?"  
David didn't hesitate. He jumped off of the couch and eagerly turned to Andrea.

"Okay, Mom. Come on, Andrea."

"Where's your room?" She asked.

David pointed towards the ceiling. "It's upstairs. Come on, it's really cool!"

But Andrea froze, staring at the many stairs that led to the second floor.

"It's okay."

"Come on, please?" David pleaded. "It'll be all right. Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you."

Daphne watched as David took Andrea's hand and very slowly-even slower than Martin-they walked up the stairs, taking much longer than usual.

The girl seemed to be struggling to make her legs move faster, but David never let go of her right hand, making sure that she held tight to the handrail with her left.

"Just go really slow-like at school. I promise you won't fall."David said.

Daphne's heart raced with every agonizing step and she could feel Niles' arms around her as she watched her son and his friend.

They came closer and closer to the top and finally, like a runner racing to the finish line, they reached the landing. The sight of Andrea's little foot stepping on the carpet made Daphne gasp and she had to fight with her entire being not to burst into applause.

She knew what a magnificent effort it must have taken.

"Oh Niles..."

She felt his lips kissing her cheek, indicating that she had spoken aloud. And she leaned into his warm embrace.

"That's the most wonderful thing I've ever seen!" She said tearfully.

"It certainly is." Niles agreed.

Together they stood in the living room, staring at the landing, which was now empty. But neither of them would ever forget the sight of their son-or that sweet little girl, whom they knew would be friends for a very long time.

* * *

A few hours later, Niles and Daphne sat snuggled on the fainting couch, slightly disappointed when the movie they were watching ended.

"I guess I should take Andrea home now. Her mother is probably expecting her." Daphne said.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Daphne kissed her husband. "I know you're busy and it was so wonderful of you to interrupt your work to spend time with David and Andrea-and with me."

"Spending time with my family is never an interruption my love. I embrace it wholeheartedly." Niles assured her. They kissed again but then quickly drew back from one another when they saw David appear with Andrea on the landing.

"Are you ready to go?" Daphne asked.

Andrea smiled brightly. "No, I like it here!"

The words warmed Daphne's heart. "I'm very happy to hear that but I'm sure that your mum wants you home for dinner. You can come back anytime you want. We'd be happy to have you."

"Yes, by all means." Niles said.

Andrea hesitated before speaking. "Well... All right. I can't wait to tell my mom about your house David! And your room is so cool! I want to show you my room, too! It's not as neat as yours, but I like it."

"Okay, then let's go!" David said, displaying a sudden burst of enthusiasm.

Andrea looked at him worriedly. Clearly she was afraid that she would fall.

Just as before, David took her hand, going more slowly this time as they took each step as though it were fragile. And after several long and sometimes worrying moments, they were on the ground floor again.

This time Daphne couldn't help herself. She gently wrapped her arms around Andrea, giving her a hug.

"You did wonderfully, Andrea. I'm so proud of you, and I know that your mom will be just as proud when we tell her!"

"I was really scared!" Andrea said "I was afraid I was going to fall!"  
"But you _didn't_ fall." Niles pointed out, carefully reaching out to touch Andrea's shoulder. "You held onto David's hand and he led you safely to the ground."

David turned to Andrea. "I'm proud of you too, Andrea."

Andrea smiled, and then gasped in surprise when David hugged her.

Daphne brushed away her tears and hurried the children out of the apartment. If she kept Andrea any later, her mother might become angry and not let Andrea come over any more. And she couldn't risk destroying her son's happiness over something like that.

"I'll just run Andrea home and then David and I will be right back."

After taking a moment to kiss Niles, she touched his cheek and headed out the door with the children in tow.

* * *

About forty five minutes later the door opened causing Niles to look up from his paperwork. Daphne and David were finally home. He couldn't wait to shower his son with praise and tell him how proud he was. He doubted that no father in the entire world had ever witnessed a prouder moment from his son.

Children could be so cruel and he thought about what David had said; about how the older kids laughed at Andrea because of the way she walked. And the thought burned him. For he knew all too well what it was like to be ridiculed by kids at school. He prayed that David would never be subjected to such cruelty, but the idea that his friend; that sweet little girl, was subjected to it was disheartening.

When he heard the lock turning in the doorknob, he carefully opened the door, his heart warming at the sight.

His angel stood in the doorway, holding a sleeping David in her arms.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Darling but I stayed over a bit to talk with Andrea's mom. She's such a lovely woman and David was having such a good time, looking at Andrea's room, I hated to rush them. But we left as quickly as we could, and David fell right asleep in the car!"

Niles smiled and took David out of Daphne's arms. "Well then I'll just put him to bed."

"I'll go with you." Daphne said.

They walked up the stairs and when they reached David's room, Niles took off the boy's shoes and socks and tucked him into bed where he was sleeping soundly within seconds.

Closing the door behind him, he turned to Daphne and pulled her into his arms.

"Now, where were we?"

Daphne feigned a smile and gestured toward the doorway. "Well I know we were in the bedroom, but I may need you to refresh me memory about the rest."

They shared a passionate series of kisses, and then joined hands as they made their way to the bedroom.

Several moments of passion and intimacy grew into something that brought pure elation and pleasure into both of their hearts.

And later, as they had done before, Daphne lay in Niles arms, sighing as he stroked her bare arm with his fingertips

"What are you thinking about?" Niles asked.

"David and Andrea." Daphne replied.

"David worked so hard today taking care of that little girl." Niles said. "I've never been prouder of him."

"And the way she walked up and down those stairs. Niles, I just can't believe how wonderful David is. I can't believe he's really ours."

Niles kissed her deeply, brushing away the tears that lingered on her cheeks. "He _is_ ours, Daphne. _We_ created him. And that's why he's so wonderful. Because he has a wonderful mother."

She sighed and curled up against him once more. "And a wonderful father. And I hope that our next child is just like him."

Niles raised his head and propped himself up on his elbow, smiling at his wife with interest. "Our next child?"

"Yes. I want to have more children, Niles. Because we've done such a good job with the first one."

"Daphne, is there something you're trying to tell me?"

She laughed and kissed him again. "No, Niles. I'm sorry to tell you that I'm not pregnant! Far from it!"

And in response, Niles laughed mischievously, pulling her so close to him that she could feel his heart beating.

"Well in that case my love, we'd better get busy!"

**THE END**

**A/N: As with many of my stories, this one turned out to be much, much longer than I intended, but with fewer chapters. It was quite a challenge for me to write this with much longer chapters than I've previously written, but it is a trend that I'm going to try to continue. I have to give a special mention to Melinda (Carylfan 10) who has not only written her own sequel to Kristen's "Special Needs" story, entitled "Gifted" and to Kristen3 herself who has written one as well, entitled "Being a Blessing". Both are amazing stories and I'm honored to have been able to write my own version of this story as well.  
**

**As always comments are welcome and always appreciated! Thank you for reading!  
**


End file.
